Maxon
Maxon is an effect pedal manufacturer. They are well known as the creators of Ibanez's Tube Screamer pedals. History Maxon started out as a guitar pickup manufacturer and moved to effect pedals in 1969. They primarily were an OEM manufacturer for other companies. The most notable of these companies was Ibanez, and their most notable pedal was the Tube Screamer (originally the TS-808, but later other models). Maxon built Tube Screamers for Ibanez from 1974 to 2002. Products * GA-10 Micro Teacher * MB-10 Bass Booster * MB-20 Power Booster * MB-30 Treble Booster * MB-40 Distortion Booster 01 Series * AD-01 Analog Delay * AF-01 Auto Filter * BC-01 Bi-Mode Chorus * BD-01 Bass Driver * BD-02 Bass Driver * BDC-01 Digital Bass Chorus * BE-01 Bass EQ * BF-01 Bass Flanger * BP-01 Bass Compressor * CP-01 Compressor * CS-01 Chorus * DC-01 Digital Chorus * DD-01 Digital Delay * DD-02 Digital Delay * DE-01 Digital Echo * DM-01 Multimode Delay * FL-01 Flanger * GE-01 Graphic EQ * JD-01 Jet Driver * MS-01 Master Switch * MS-02 Master Switch * NG-01 Noise Gate * OD-01 The Driver * OD-02 Overdrive * OR-01 Rock'n Roll * PT-01 Phaser * SD-01 Sonic Distortion * SM-01 Super Metal * SP-01 Spectrum/D * ST-01 Super Tube Screamer 808 Series * AD-80 Analog Delay * AF-201 Auto Filter * CP-101 Compressor * CS-505 Insta-Chorus * FL-301 Flanger * FL-302 Flanger * GE-601 Graphic Equalizer * NG-001 Noise Gate * OD-801 D&S Distortion/Sustainer * OD-802 D&S II Distortion/Sustainer * OD-808 Overdrive * PQ-401 Parametric Equalizer * PT-909 Phase Tone * PT-9Pro Phaser * SB-300 Master Switch DCP Series * PDD-1 Delay * PDM-1 Modulation Delay * PDS-1 Distortion * POD-1 Overdrive/Distortion * PPE-1 Parametric EQ Fire Blade Series * AF-F1 Auto Filter * CP-F1 Compressor * CS-F1 Chorus * DE-F1 Delay * DS-F1 Distortion * GE-F1 Graphic EQ * OD-F1 Overdrive * SM-F1 Super Metal First Series * Blubber Crying Baby Machine * Compandor * Compressor * Double Sound * FL-303 Flanger * FL-305 Flanger * FP-777 Flying Pan * GE-100 Graphic Equalizer * GE-500 Renometer * JL-70 Jetlyzer * PE-800 ZEEQ Power Equalizer * PT-707 Phase Tone II * PT-999 Phase Tone * Stereo Box * VOC TM-505 Talking Machine Nine Series * AD-9 Analog Delay * AD-9Pro Analog Delay * AF-9 Auto Filter * BC-9 Bi-Mode Chorus * CP-9 Compressor * CP-9Pro+ Compressor * CS-9 Stereo Chorus * CS-9Pro Stereo Chorus * FL-9 Flanger * GE-9 Graphic EQ * MD-9 Magnum Distortion * MS-9 Master Switch * NG-9 Noise Gate * OD-9 Overdrive * OD-9Pro+ Overdrive * OOD-9 Organic Overdrive * OSD-9 Overdrive Soft Distortion * PAC-9 Pure Analog Chorus * PT-9 Phaser * PT-9Pro Phaser * PT-9Pro+ Phaser * SD-9 Sonic Distortion * SM-9 Super Metal * ST-9 Super Tube Screamer * TBO-9 True Tube Booster/Overdrive * TOD-9 True Tube Overdrive * VJR-9 Vintage Jet Riser * VOP-9 Vintage Overdrive Pro Real Tube Series * RCP-660 Real Compressor * ROD-880 Real Overdrive * ROD-881 Real Overdrive/Distortion Vintage Series * AD-900 Analog Delay * AD-999 Analog Delay * AD-999Pro Analog Delay * CS-550 Stereo Chorus * DS-830 Distortion Master * OD-820 Overdrive Pro * OD-880 Soft Distortion Overdrive * PH-350 Rotary Phaser External Links * Official site * Wikipedia article * Harmony Central reviews Category:Effect pedal manufacturers Category:Manufacturer dead ends